


It Was Never Just Friendship (Frisk X Asriel)

by Sky_239



Series: One day, Two Couples [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel x frisk, F/M, Frisk X Asriel - Freeform, Friskriel, chara x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: An embarrassing moment, something that everyone there was used to, but everything changes when a new family member appears.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One day, Two Couples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054631
Kudos: 3





	It Was Never Just Friendship (Frisk X Asriel)

It is 4:40 pm when Frisk leaves school. It was hours of board meeting. She chose to know what it will be like when she becomes ambassador of the monsters, since age does not allow such a position. For now Toriel is in her place.

The walk is a meager ten minutes to your home. On the way, she again hits the question she was unable to resolve before: Chara did not appear at the time of her departure.

Not even her brother, Asriel to be precise, had seen her. Hoping she was all right, Frisk runs home. When she sees the house gate, she looks for the key that is in one of her pants pockets. After finding she hears a well-known car appears beside her and stops. It's Asgore coming in from another day as mayor of the city of monsters.

\- Oh Frisk, good to see you and- Greets her with a sincere smile, but soon saw the rush on her face - Is there a problem?

\- Hi Asgore, it's Chara, she didn't show up at the time to go home and today had a meeting. - He quickly understood the situation while Frisk searches for the right key to open the gate

After so much searching she manages to open it and runs from the yard to the door of the room. Before entering Frisk sees Asgore with someone else by his side.

He is a boy of medium height, he is well dressed, as if he were going to a formal party. Frisk has heard of him, something about his intelligence. This catches her eye, and now Frisk is divided on what to do first.

She decides to enter and as soon as she opens the door she sees Toriel, Asriel and Chara sitting in the room, it looks like they're waiting for someone to arrive.

\- Hello my little one, I'm glad you arrived. - Speaks Toriel smiling and Frisk responds with good humor.

\- Why are you dressed like that Chara? - Frisk asks surprised because it is very rare to see Chara in a different outfit.

Before answering, Asgore and the boy enter the house.

\- Who is he? - Asriel asks a little surprised, because it was not common to have other humans in their house.

\- I'm ____. - He speaks a little hoarse because he is very nervous about the situation.

\- Chara invited you to come here, to ... - Toriel pauses. - You didn't say what for.

\- Now I can count. - The girl gets up and stands beside the human, making a long and mysterious pause.

____ sighs heavily and decides to break the silence. He grabs Chara's chin and takes his lips for himself. This takes everyone by surprise, because no one has even considered that possibility.

\- We're even now. - He spoke deftly, but notices everyone's surprised expression.

\- You two are dating?! - Toriel asks with his mouth open.

\- How long have you known each other? - Asgore asks, a little less shocked.

\- Since the sixth grade, but only now are we get closer to each other. - He answers sincerely.

\- But how? When? The way you say it, it seems like everything went really fast. - Frisk grumbles with irony trying to understand his sister's decision.

\- Actually, it was really fast, but I'll save the details. So, ____, can you tell them? You remember it better than me. - Chara asks while the two sit down again.

As soon as he starts counting, Asriel leaves the scene. Which ends up making everyone look at the bedroom door he entered.

\- Don't worry about it, he's kind of rude at times. - Toriel speaks trying not to make him uncomfortable. - Continue, please.

\- It's ok. -____ sigh before continuing. - It was during the break that we started getting closer to each other.

\- Now that you spoke, your face all flushed was different from what I expected. - Chara interrupts, remembering the moment mentioned.

\- Yours too haha. - ____ smiled at her while holding her hand.

\- Uh, guys, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back. - Said Frisk, who quickly gets up.

Out of everyone's view, Frisk silently returns to the corridor that led to the rooms of the house, and carefully opens the door to Asriel's room.

Noticing that the door is moving, Asriel, who kept a cold expression, changes to a calm face. He sighs tiredly, imagining it is his parents at the door.

\- Yes, everything is fine. - He says with his back to the door in a dry tone, answering what he thought his parents were questioning on the other side.

\- It's me, Asriel. - Frisk, announces, taking him by surprise. - I just came to see if you're okay.

\- Ah, F-frisk ... - He still speaks surprised. - I-I just...

\- You don't look well. - She closes the door when she says. - You looked uncomfortable when you left.

\- Ah ... that, I just don't like kisses very much. - Speak trying to throw the lie to her. - I think it's kind of weird. - He looks away.

\- Strange, when mom and dad do that you don't seem to care. - Frisk replied without believing a word. - If it is something very difficult for you, you can tell. You know it.

Asriel tries to prepare another lie, but seeing that Frisk would suspect even more he finds himself without choices.

\- It's ok. - He sighs again without knowing how to say it and faces the wall beside him.

\- I think I understand what it is. - It ends with an idea in mind taking your brother by surprise. Asriel just listens to what she has to say. - You like Chara.

\- What? N-not, i ... - Frisk interrupts him.

\- Okay Asriel, there's nothing wrong with that, it's normal for you to be this way seeing Chara dating another boy. - She says with a consoling look. - You will find someone else someday. - Now the comfort on his face has turned to sadness, although little, it is enough for Asriel to notice.

\- Why do you look like that? - Asriel asks as he approaches.

Frisk says nothing and closes his eyes. Without much to do Asriel makes her sit on the bed and tries to comfort her with a caress in her hair. Comfort makes her face him:

\- I know it's not the best time to tell you this, but you know, since childhood I always admired you and only afterwards I understood what it was. - She pauses, her heart beats faster and faster. Asriel is increasingly aware of what she will say next. - I thought a lot about how I should tell you, but when I saw that you were liking Chara, I thought it best to keep it to myself, because I didn't want our friendship to end.

\- Frisk ... - She cuts him again.

\- Okay, I already know what you're going to say. - She doesn't look at him. - If you don't want us to stop being friends n - Asriel cuts her holding her in her arms, staring determinedly.

\- It was never just friendship, right? - Surprised by what Frisk said, he hardly believes what he does next.

She has no way of saying a word because her mouth is glued to Asriel's, still surprised to see her brother so close to her, she slowly gets used to it and begins to return the kiss.

Frisk feels his tongue asking for permission, it doesn't take long to grant. The closer he gets, the more intense the kiss gets.

Shortness of breath soon speaks louder and even insisting as much as they can, the two are forced to stop. As they do, the two return to their previous position, while facing each other, breathing very quickly, Asriel has an idea.

\- Can you get up for a moment? - Ask determined to try what you had in mind. - I want to try something.

\- Ok. - She gets up and Asriel did the same, staring at her face for a moment.

Asriel reaches out and touches his face. The soft fur makes Frisk feel like he's being stroked by a pillow. He sees the expression of joy and moves closer.

Realizing this, she also comes close enough to feel each other's breath, even though they have been wanting more for a short time. At the slightest movement of each one, their lips touch again.

Frisk decides to return the affection, doing the same as Asriel, but it was in his long ears. The touch causes some chills which made the battle for space in Frisk's mouth easily won by her.

When she noticed that she would lose her balance, Frisk took a step back, but when she did, Asriel stepped on her untied shoelace. There is no time to try to recover.

When Frisk opens his eyes, he starts to fall, Asriel tries to grab his lover and in doing so he accelerates his fall even more. In fear, the two close their eyes, waiting for the impact on the floor, which does not take long to happen.

\- Damn it! - Complains Asriel, forgetting that he is on top of Frisk. - Oh ... Frisk. Are you alright? - Question worried.

\- Yes, you did nothing to me. - She speaks reassuring his beloved who soon helps her to get up.

\- What happened to you ?! - Asks Toriel who is with the others right behind her.

\- Er ... mom ... we ... just ... - Both she and Asriel don't know how to explain that they are together anymore, neither of them thought about it.

\- Y-you know ... - The two face each other and silently agree to be direct.

\- We are dating. - They admit it together, which left Toriel with a face seven times more surprised than the news she received a few moments ago.

\- I'm happy for you! - Asgore says breaking the ice.

Time Skip

\- And that's how we fell in love with each other. - Frisk finish, after telling what wappend.

\- Wow Frisk, did you really think Asriel was like that because of me? It is so obvious. - Chara says boringly for knowing about one of the details of the story.

\- Dad, mom, is it okay for us to date? - Asriel asks looking seriously at both.

\- Of course, as long as you love each other I have no reason to forbid. - Speak Toriel gently, to take the tension out of the place.

\- The same goes for you Chara. And before you ask me Toriel, I've known ____ for a long time, and I know he's a good boy. And it wasn't at school that I realized that. - Asgore speaks without remorse, because ____'s father is a person of great importance in the city. But it ends up making the other couple a little embarrassed.

\- Oh yeah, I remembered who it is. - Toriel laughs weakly, although she was angry at being exposed by Asgore.

\- So since you two are in agreement, can he sleep here? - Chara ask.

\- Of course, I will call ____'s parents and say that he will be spending the night here. - Asgore leaves the room.

\- Wow, look at the time, I better go make dinner, now that we have a guest. - Speak Toriel, also leaving.

____ doesn't even care because now that he knows that his father and Asgore are friends, he is sure there will be no problem. After a few hours dinner is ready.

Everyone in the kitchen talks openly about various subjects while having dinner. ____ had to go home to get some clothes, because the next day he still has class.

Time Skip

\- Chara, are you there? - ____ asks knocking on the door of his girlfriend's room while waiting outside.

\- Yes come in. - He comes in, already dressed in his pajamas. - Hey, what do you think the school will think when it sees the two of us and your brothers as couples? - Curious question, waiting for an ironic answer.

\- No doubt they will triple the rumors - Both laugh with the answer. - But forget it, let's go to sleep.

\- Yes. - Agree, as it is already a little late and soon they will have to wake up. The two of them settle on the bed, which, fortunately, has space for the two of them, side by side. - Good night.

\- Good night. - Says Chara drowsily while snuggling.

In the next room Frisk and Asriel are also preparing to sleep.

\- I think they must be happy. - Asriel comments when she hears laughter coming from the next room.

\- Yes, even though the difference is BIG they love each other very much. - The two laugh weakly so as not to wake their parents.

\- Just like the two of us. - Asriel talk trying to be romantic.

\- For sure. -responds before giving a quick kiss on Asriel and yawns soon after. - We better sleep too. Good night Azzy.

\- Good night Frisk. - Mumbles slightly flushed, doing his best to think of a nickname for his beloved. - Hmm...

Without much success he leaves it for later and sees that Frisk is already asleep. After a few movements Asriel settles down and sleeps too.

The End.


End file.
